


drunk men tell no lies

by kyoufushi81



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, KyouHaba Week, M/M, also sort of non-linear narrative, basically just my excuse to write drunk yahaba, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoufushi81/pseuds/kyoufushi81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always obvious, but it's always there. And even if others don't see it, Yahaba doesn't need them to. </p><p>He just knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk men tell no lies

**Author's Note:**

> written for kyouhaba week day 4: soulmates
> 
> yah i just wanted to write drunk yahaba. ill probably get in one more fic for kyouhaba week if i'm not busy, but don't expect anything. 
> 
> please enjoy!

Some people think soulmates are joined by a string of fate. Some think it’s a tattoo that leads them to one another. And some don’t think soulmates exist at all.

But Yahaba just _knows_. He feels it in the grasp of Kyoutani’s hand as they walk down the street; hears it when Kyoutani tells him to _shut up already_ , although with no real hostility; sees it when he catches Kyoutani looking at him, eyes soft and affectionate-

#

Yahaba doesn’t drink often, but when he does, he has a good reason. And if getting fired from his job because his bigoted coworker told his boss he was hitting on a male customer isn’t a good reason, Yahaba might as well never touch alcohol again.

He’s sandwiched between Watari and Kyoutani at the kitchen table, leaning on the latter as they watch him down his eighth (eighteenth?) bottle of whatever-this-is.

Everything is fuzzy in his mind now, but he must start crying again, because Watari pats his thigh awkwardly and says something like “It’s okay, buddy. Just drink it out.”

Kyoutani shifts his weight to support Yahaba’s deadweight better, and he twists around to lean into Kyoutani’s shoulder.

“You’re…such a good wife, Kyou-chan,” he slurs, hiccupping from both the tears and the alcohol, and wraps his arms around Kyoutani.

“Am I?”

Nodding, Yahaba unleashes another onslaught of tears and snot and says, “I think we were meant to be like- like, soulmates or something. No- I just…know.”  

Kyoutani just hums, and to Watari says, “You can go now. I’ll make sure this drunkard gets to bed.”

“Mean!” Yahaba yells, and squeals. “You should- should be glad that we’re…soulmates. Or I’d leave you, you know! Just break up, like. Like a cheese block!”

Watari stifles a laugh and waves goodbye to Kyoutani. “Tell me how he’s doing in the morning.”

Yahaba passes out after that and doesn’t hear anything more. But when he wakes up in the morning, tucked neatly in his bed, and finds a glass of water and an Advil bottle on the nightstand-

#

-he just knows.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about kyoutani with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyoufushi81)


End file.
